Jon
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Pensamientos, deseos y divagaciones. La flecha de la brújula ya no se mueve; y Bran anhela encontrar las respuestas a las circunstancias y los augurios que constantemente persiguen su norte.


**Título: **Jon

**Autor(a): **Yo

**Raiting: **K… digo yo.

**Palabras:** 1.611 (según esta cosa).

**Beta-Reader:** No tengo para mi desgracia. Pero me gusta la buena ortografía y escritura, sin embargo no somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello, así que discúlpenme por los horrores ortográficos.

**Disclaimer:** Game of Thrones no me pertenece, simplemente me hago por unos momentos de sus hermosos personajes para mis más profundas perversiones y deseos frustrados.

**NA**: Buenas, buenas, un placer. Según mi acta de nacimiento mi nombre es Dayan, así que pueden llamarme de esa manera.

Soy una fan desquiciada por la serie de Game of Thrones, sin embargo, me voy más por los libros, aunque los amo a los dos y amo muchísimo más a mi OTP maximus que es: Jon y Bran. Claro, luego viene Renly y Loras ajdhashdasd. Me encantan, y bueno, volviéndome a ver la serie en estos días, me puse a pensar y divagar sobre los pensamientos de Bran sobre Jon. Así que bueno, a la final me fui al carajo y terminé pensando en cosas extrañas y me agarré de la escena donde Bran está inconsciente por la caída que provocó la asjdhgasd de la reina y ustedes saben, así que no quiero "spoilear".

No veo que este sea un fandom muy concurrido, al menos no al español. Yo estoy de venida por acá gracias a mis deseos irrefrenables por escribir algo lindo sobre Jon y Bran que me haga cesar un poco esa necesidad tan grande que tengo.

Espero que no les cause molestias si ven alguna incongruencia, porque, en sí, la idea es una total incongruencia ya que los pensamientos de Bran sobre Jon van en un estado de inconsciencia _irreal (?). _Pero bueno, igual muchos dicen que las personas inconscientes o en estado de coma pueden sentir o percibir _cosas._

En fin, espero les agrade la historia.

* * *

**Jon**

_**Los rasgos del norte que toda brújula desea**_

_**~O~**_

Invernalia había presenciado veranos largos, atenuados y otros tantos fugaces que hacían sollozar a la tierra por un poco del calor perteneciente al astro rey que se alza imponente. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la temporada, el frio aún calaba estornudando sobre las montañas crecientes que podían contemplarse en la lejanía.

Invernalia había sentido en su sangre norteña nueve largos veranos cargados de calor; pero Bran sólo había conocido siete.

En su interior, deseó con algo de temor que el invierno se acercase.

Tal vez si lo mencionaba, si susurraba al viento sus deseos podían acusarle sin miramientos algún desperfecto en su cabeza.

"_El invierno se acerca",_ susurraban las malas lenguas y los augurios tenebrosos. _"El invierno se acerca",_ recitaban como un cántico, como un emblema, como el sello de la casa Stark, Invernalia se estremecía de exaltación expectante ante la época donde la nieve lo cubriría todo y el astro rey ya no se observaría en las inmensidades.

—El invierno se acerca, y con ello traerá el preludio de la antífona invernal.

Bran no podía mentirse a sí mismo: ansiaba con una obsesiva excitación la llegada del invierno que en sus siete años de vida aún no vislumbraba en su amplitud.

El pequeño niño de siete años, príncipe legítimo de la casa Stark deseaba a muy temprana edad infinidades de objetos materiales, razonables —y otros no tantos—, en su espacio de tiempo. Bran desea muchas cosas. Anhela con fervor ser un excelente arquero para por fin cerrarle la boca a Theon; desea que su poni crezca y se convierta en un caballo fuerte para así poder darles competencia a Robb y a Jon, y, sobre todo, le gustaría poseer un ingenio como el de su medio hermano para colocarle un nombre a su huargo.

_Fantasma. _Bran desea ese nombre para su huargo.

Esos simples caprichos solían rondar por su cabeza como aguas templadas cruzando el lago congelado, para luego perderse en la corriente del olvido y prontamente centrarse en las ideologías de los adultos. Bran cree que si deja de ser tan caprichoso, puede obtener todo lo que en su mente de niño anhela.

Un Stark siempre, siempre obtiene todo por su propia cuenta. Aquella era una frase que estaba grabada como la esquirla de hielo seco sobre la caliza negra, fundiéndose, quemándole.

Bran es un pequeño niño inteligente, un poco malhumorado, pero lo suficientemente perspicaz como para entender su situación actual.

Existen deseos que van más allá de simples caprichos de niño pequeño. Hay uno en especial: _despertar._

_¿Por qué no puede abrir los ojos?_

Constantemente se pregunta eso; desesperadamente desea con fervor la respuesta a ello.

Mueve los parpados, jadea sobresaltado y sabe que suda a cantaros; mas no puede hacer más.

En la lejanía de lo que conoce —gracias al olor familiar de las cosas—, como su cuarto, puede percibir el débil y titubeante cremar de las antorchas, el olor a humedad y tierra fértil junto a los susurros silenciosos que parecen débiles sollozos lastimeros.

Bran quiere saber quién llora constantemente a su lado.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué no puede despertar?_ El susurro de los pasos metálicos resuenan constantemente en la habitación. Entran y salen personas que gracias a la sombra que crea la luz de las antorchas se superponen como espectros que se reflejan en sus ojos semi-abiertos, haciéndole apenas parpadear.

No puede hacer más.

Quiere gritar, hacerse notar y preguntar por qué no le han despertado si la actividad en su usual habitación silenciosa, se hace notar ahora más que nunca.

Está molesto; pero sobre todo, muy triste. Algo dentro de él le susurra un presentimiento lleno de mala suerte. Teme lo peor.

_Bran teme despertar._

Teme a las consecuencias de realizar dicha acción; sin embargo, y haciendo honor a sus frustraciones, teme más no poder volver a abrir los ojos.

La curiosidad hace mella en él, y la única persona que ahora llega a su mente es su medio hermano, Jon. Él casi siempre tiene la respuesta a todo. Seguro que si entra a la habitación y le despierta, podría relatarle los acontecimientos para así poder estar al tanto de lo ocurrido.

_¿Por qué Jon no ha ido a verle?_

Existen distintos grados de inconsciencia a los que Bran se vio sometido. El primero podía hacerle saber quién estaba ahí, viéndole, tocándole, como un estado de somnolencia parecido al que se encontraban los hombres mayores cuando bebían mucho vino veraniego; el segundo, era más fuerte y le hacía más sensible a los olores, pudiendo así hasta, siendo increíble, probar los colores. Era extraño, pero le hacía sentir bien.

Era como un grado de estimulación que alteraba toda su piel y alertaban a sus sentidos, hoy, más vivos que nunca.

Cierto día de verano congelado, el sol yacía sobre las planicies en la lejanía. Bran se encontraba en su estupor, siendo el primer grado de inconsciencia su eterna compañera, por supuesto, junto a alguien, suponía él su madre, acompañándole.

Esa tarde donde el astro ya se ocultaba, entró alguien a su habitación. Bran intentó mantener todos su sentidos alerta, sin permitir que la somnolencia le durmiese por completo, y se centró en el ente que penetró sus dominios sin el debido permiso o el de la persona que constantemente le acompaña.

No sabía de quién se trataba, pero pudo percibir casi al instante la tensión ligada al frio de aquella tarde que se teñía de noche.

El débil olor de la nieve fría junto al sabor del negro de su cabello le avisó inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

_Jon. Jon había ido a verle._

_¿Por qué había tardado tanto?_

Quiso preguntarle, recriminarle. También deseó despertar y sollozar como un infante en sus brazos, buscando el consuelo negado. Bran era apenas un pequeño niño, y desea sentirse como uno. Ya luego recogería los pedazos de su orgullo y reconstruiría la máscara que todo Stark debe portar.

Pero ahora, ahora sólo necesita que le abracen. Anhela escuchar un suave, fingido y ferviente: "todo estará bien, Bran"; "lo has hecho muy bien, sigue así"… _lo necesita._

Necesita a su hermano.

Quiere a Jon.

_Por favor…_

Durante largos segundos, hubo silencio. Bran en medio de su desolación quiso saber qué ocurría en la habitación. Los pasos habían dejado de escucharse, los sollozos lastimeros de su madre apenas se percibían y lo único que se atendía era el débil crujir de las antorchas muriendo lentamente.

Por un momento, Bran pensó, para su gigantesca desdicha, que Jon se marcharía de allí.

Pero no ocurrió como pensó. En cambio, recibió unos cuantos susurros que no atendió a escuchar claramente. En su desesperación, quiso pedir que se lo repitiera; mas no obstante, en respuesta, recibió un pequeño, sutil, cálido y extrañamente agradable beso en sus labios delgados, ya cuarteados y resecos por el frio de verano.

Inconscientemente, saboreó el olor, lamió su sabor y masticó el calor que fue creciendo en el fondo de su estomago.

Aquel contacto, sencillo y candente fue todo el consuelo recibido, siendo también intercesor de las respuestas.

La brújula que desde hacía tanto tiempo ansiaba el norte por fin se había avistado en la flecha del cazador.

Obtuvo respuestas; vislumbró en la brújula el camino hacia el norte.

* * *

Fin.

Yay~ Espero que les haya gustado.

Coloqué el beso en los labios que se leyó en el libro mas no en la serie porque, bueno, prefiero mil veces esa escena que la de la serie eh, aunque ambas son iguales de emotivas y corta venas.

Sinceramente, sinceramente, y de todo corazón, espero que les haya agradado la historia. Así que ya saben, un review aunque sea con críticas constructivas será bien recibido.

Bye, bye.

¡Nos veremos pronto!

*Huye homosexualmente dando saltitos de felicidad(?)*


End file.
